The Gods at Anubis
by n14marie15
Summary: Eddie and Nina were sent to Anubis to find demi-gods. 2 years later Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Alec, and Nico go there to under orders. Will secrets be revealed and people be hurt? Read to find out. Slash. Rated T because I don't know the rating system thingy yet. Also Alec is from Twilight. TwilightxPercy JacksonxHouse of Anubis. (Only 1 Twilight character).
1. The Gods Arrive

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Percy Jackson, House of Anubis, or Twilight.**  
**Warning: Slash, boyxboy Pairings:Eddie/Percy, Alfie/Amber, Mara/Jerome, Nina/Fabian, Nico/Alec I haven't read anything that had Percy and Eddy together and I thought it would be interesting.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

Today was another boring day at school. My new friends aren't that bad but I miss my other friends in America at Camp Half-Blood. Oh, Camp Half-Blood, that's a camp that is used for the training and the protection of demigods, half-human, half-god. Me, I'm the son of Apollo. My best friends in the camp were Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Grover, a satyr, Nico, son of Hades, and then there's Percy, son of Poseidon. There was also Alec, Nico's boyfriend and vampire but he wasn't a demigod but he was still allowed into only difference is that Percy was granted being a full God. He is now the God of the Waves, which is just another way to say God of the Sea. He also is allowed to leave Olympus, since he lives there now, whenever he want's because he still likes to hang out and got to camp. Sure I've made other friends there, but those are the only ones that actually stick together and I actually have lots of fun with. But of course, I was sent to England to some boarding school by myself, under Chiron's order (don't know if I spelled it right), to find demigods. I was happy that I got to see part of the world but that meant leaving my friends, which I didn't like.

I walked inside the Anubis House, to see everyone being ushered into the common room, I call it a living room, by Trudy to tell us some thing. I guess she spotted me too because she started ushering me over too. I sat down on the couch in between Mara and Alfie waiting for he to tell us whatever it was.

"Sometime today or tomorrow morning, we don't know for sure, we are having 5 new exchange students from America come over and join the Anubis house and start school here. I'm pretty sure, if I'm correct, they're all from New York." Trudy told us. Yes, more Americans.

"Great, the Americans are taking over." Patricia said. "As long as I'm not stuck rooming with another one, I'm fine."

"Hey. What's wrong with Americans?" Nina asked. It looked like Patricia was about to answer but didn't get the opportunity too because there was a knock at the front door. I guess their here already.

"Oh, that must be them." Trudy said, walking to thee door to come in. We walked out of the living room just as she was ushering the people in. I looked up to see a familiar blond-headed girl come in, followed by 4 guys. One with darker skin and brown curly hair, one with pale skin and really dark hair, and the last one also had a dark hair and tannish skin. I recognised them immediately. Same as Nina because at the same time we screamed, "ANNABETH, GROVER, NICO, ALEC, PERCY". The only difference is that I ended up whispering Percy's name instead of yelling it like Nina.

Everyone in the room looked at us in shock but I didn't care because I was still staring at my friends, mostly Percy though. I walked slowly towards him and when I realised I wasn't dreaming, I walked a little faster until I was right in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you so much Perce." I said. When I turned so I was facing the people, but still hugging Percy, everyone's faces, besides Nico, Alec, Annabeth, Nina, and Grover, looked confused. I guess they thought it was weird that I was doing this, but I had a good reason. Percy wasn't just my best friend, he was also my boyfriend.

**Percy's POV**

We were standing outside of the Anubis House, I think that's what the sign said. Grover was telling us over and over that we find the demigods and we go. Annabeth decided that she had enough of Grover lecturing them on what to do and knocked on the door. It was opened a second later by a woman with darker hair and skin. She smiled and told us to come in, Right when we did, I heard someone screaming, "ANNABETH, GROVER, NICO, ALEC, PERCY." I looked up and spotted someone I haven't seen in 2 years. Eddie.

I also noticed that everyone was staring at him and Nina, a friend from camp, but he didn't seem to care. I felt as though I was about to cry. I am also gonna guess that my eyes are changing colors, but no one is noticing because they are still staring at Eddie and Nina. He slowly walked towards me like I wasn't real or something. To me he was walking to slow. I guess he noticed I was real or something because he started to walk faster until he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I didn't care though because I returned it just as strong and I was also too happy to see him to care how strong the hug was. I could also feel the shirt that was wearing was starting to get wet from the tears that finally escaped from my eyes once we hugged.

"I missed you so much Perce." He said to me with a shaky voice that sounded like he was going to cry but was trying not to. I looked up to notice that no one else was in the room anymore, they must have left to a different room or something.

"I missed you to Eddie." I said. I pulled back from the hug to give him a kiss to show him how much I love him and how much I missed him.

**Jerome's POV **

We were all ushered into the common room by Trudy when Eddie and that boy started hugging. I have no clue what is going on with them but I will find out. I looked over from where I was sitting to the new students. To me, they radiated power, just like Nina and Eddie did on their fist day here. The only thing is, the guy that is hugging Eddie, radiates more to. It makes me want to bow down to him or something. When I was looking at the students, I got to have a better look at them.

There was an older guy with dark brown hair and pale skin. He was clearly wearing colored contacts, but why would he need them? He looked goth in my opinion. I also noticed that he was standing really close to another kid who looked goth too. This person was shorter but he kinda creeped me out. He had really dark hair, I think it was black, and really pale skin. He too was wearing colored contacts, why? He also never left the guys side since they came in. The other guy with them had darker skin with brown curly hair. He was also wearing a hat on top of his head which he kept moving around like it was bothering him, only to have his hands slapped out-of-the-way from his hat by the only girl who came. She had bland hair and grey eyes. All of these people looked strong, like I could brake your arm strong. They had a good amount of muscles.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth. My friends are Grover, Alec, and Nico. It's nice to meet you." The girl, Annabeth, said, in a clearly American accent.

I looked up when Eddie and the boy walked in. The boy looked like he was crying or something. He was about the same size as Eddie with and had black hair with green eyes. He too seemed to radiate power but it felt like he radiated more than the others.

"Okay everyone, I have the arrangements for the rooms. It's gonna be Annabeth, Nina, and Patricia. The Amber, Mara, and Joy. Alfie, Jerome, Grover and Nico. And lastly, Fabian, Eddie, Percy, and Alec. The new students will be rooming with you so no asking to change and no complaining, Patricia." Trudy said. Great, I'm stuck rooming with 2 Americans.

"Your lucky Alec. You get to room with Eddie and Percy. My own cousin." Nico says. Huh, Percy and Nico are cousins. "At least I like Grover." Alec growled at Grover when he said this. "Which reminds me, mom says hi and she would love for you to come down for a visit." He said. Okay?

"No need to growl at me Alec, I'm not gonna touch him, gods. Huh, I just realized, you know us, but we don't know you. I mean, we know who Nina and Eddie are but not the rest." Grover said.

"Oh sorry. I'm Fabian, that's Jerome, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Joy, and Alfie. If you want we could show you to your rooms so you could get situated and stuff." Fabian offered. I took it as a yes when everyone, besides Percy, got up and waited, looking at us expectantly. We all got u and started to walk to the doors towards the staircase. I looked back to see if Grover, Nico, and Alfie were following me when I noticed that Percy and Eddie haven't left each others sides since we got here and are always touching each other in some way. I looked forward again and made my way to the room that I was staying in.

When I opened the door to the room, I noticed 2 new beds and 4 suitcases. Nico went over to one bed and Grover went to the other as me and Alfie went to relax on our beds. I noticed the things that Nico was taking out of one of his suitcases was all black, and that he wouldn't open the other, just shoved it under his bed. The things that Grover was taking out of his suitcase were more earthly colors, like brown and green. He also shoved the other suitcase under his bed. He also had a lot of hats in the suitcase too.

**Patricia's POV **

We were walking to the room when I begun to think how on earth these guys all know each other. I'll have to ask Eddie later. We finally reached the room and I opened the door to notice a new bed and a new dresser was in here. I was relaxing on my bed and Nina was looking at some paper that she had on hers when I was noticing the things Annabeth was unpacking. They looked old and somewhat Greek like. I also noticed how she was only taking things out from one of her bags while she put the other under her bed, just like Nina did. Her sheets on her bed that she was putting on were all differed shades of greens and blues. I wonder if the others are thinking the same thing I am. What is in the second bag?

**Fabian's POV **

I was walking to the room with Alec, Eddie and Percy when I noticed just how close those 3 are. Percy and Eddie seem more close though than they are with Alec, but they look like some sort of family. I entered the room and spotted 2 news beds, dressers, and 4 bags, 2 on each bed. I walked over to my bed and pretended to read one of my books, when really, I was just watching the 2 unpack, with Eddie's help of course. I noticed how graceful they moved and that they moved in a way that looked like they could predict each others next moves.

What made me think, was how they both put their second bag under their beds. They didn't even unpack them. I also realized that Eddie did the same with a second bag, as well as Nina. The sheets that they pulled out didn't look like you would find them at a store or something. Alec's sheets were darker and consisted of more reds, blacks, and greys. Where as Percy's were different shades of blue. His sheets reminded me of the sea for some reason, I think there silk, but I'm not sure.

When they were done unpacking everything, they put their other bag under their beds and relaxed on them. Eddie and Percy where sitting on one bed, Percy's, while Alec was laying on his. I think he got bored or something because he got up off his bed and said something about talking with Nico. I looked over to Eddie and Percy to see that Percy's head was laying on Eddie's shoulder and he was fast asleep. I got up off my bed and was gonna leave to go to the common room when I saw that Eddie had started to move Percy's head so that he was lying down and he could get up and leave.

We left the room and started to walk in silence. I couldn't take it anymore and had to ask one of the many questions that were on my mind. "How do guys all know each other?" I ended up asking him when we reached the common room.

"We all go to the same camp. We've known each other since we were 12 years old. I've known Percy and Grover since I was 10 though because I met them in school." He answered. When I sat down at the head of the table where I usually sit, I noticed that Eddie wasn't sitting in his usual spot but instead sat in Patricia's spot at the other end of the table in the chair to the right from the chair at the head of the table on that side. There were more seats now since there were more people. The seating went on the right side was Eddie, Nico, then Alec and on the left side was Grover, than Annabeth. I guess the seat that was left empty at the head was for Percy. I looked up when everyone besides Percy walked in and took their seats while looking at Eddie weirdly for his choice of seating. I guess Patricia didn't like the fact that someone else was in her seat, crush or not, and went over.

"You're in my seat," she said, "if you don't move-" she was cut off from Eddie saying something to her.

"Not moving. And neither is anyone else so get a different seat." He said. When she went to sit at the seat at the head of the table he also stopped her again. "No can do. Can't sit there. That seat is for Percy."

"You can't save seats. I want to sit there so I will." She said right back.

"Nope. Percy sits at the head of the table and there is nothing you can do that will change that." Annabeth said to her. I looked over when I noticed Percy come into the room. "Seaweed head. Good to see your alive."

"Please for the love of gods, stop calling me that." He said. Gods? Isn't it God? Not more than one. Percy walked over to where Eddie was and completely ignoring Patricia, sat down at the head. He looked tired and grumpy.

"What's wrong Perce?" Eddie asked with worry and concern clear on his face.

"My aunt IM me and said that all 12 would be here soon. And my father and uncles aren't happy with you for some reason. Don't worry though because they aren't coming today." He said looking sad. Eddies, Nina's, Annabeth's, Nico's, Grover's, and Alec's eyes all went wide with worry.

They never come down unless something big happened. And good luck Eddie, you'll need it. Oh, Nina, ,y dad told me right before I left that they said you were a big help and that you could go back to camp when you want." Nico said. "Oh, and that Thalia says she misses you."

"Guys we need to talk, in private. They told me to tell you guys something important and it's not good." Percy said.


	2. The Secret Private Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Percy Jackson, House of Anubis, or Twilight.**  
**Warning: Slash, boyxboy Pairings:Eddie/Percy, Alfie/Amber, Mara/Jerome, Nina/Fabian, Nico/Alec, Arabella (Bella Swan)/Apollo I decided that I like Bella and Apollo together so Bella will be called Arabella and will be married to Apollo. I got this idea a day after I posted chapter 1. I also had the idea that since I made both Percy and Eddie full gods, that when people learn they are together, they say they are dating, but are actually married since they are more than 1,000 years old. Also, It seemed interesting. Also, Eddies character on the show, is how he acts towards everyone besides Percy. With him, he's a little more nice, loving, and caring, ect.**  
**Apollo and Arabella will be mentioned in this chapter.**  
**Big 13= the Gods (minus Eddie and Percy (Big 15))**  
**The chapter begins when Eddie and Fabian arrive at the table, the only difference is it's in Eddie's POV and will continue on. It's also not the most interesting chapter, but it does clarify things and it has added things to it.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

Me and Fabian were walking towards the common room to sit at the table for dinner. I was a little upset because I had to leave Percy alone but he was most likely tired from his travel here. I entered the room and continued walking towards the end of the table instead of sitting in my usual spot. I took the seat the Patricia sits in, but only because it was the only free seat left that was close to Percy, seeing as he has to sit in the head because he is a full god and not a demigod.I looked up hearing noise coming by the entrance wishing it was Percy but it was Patricia instead. Great, she's gonna want me to move now.

I was right because she came right to me instead of going to a different seat that was empty towards the other end of the table. "You're in my seat," she said, "if you don't move-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Not moving. And neither is anyone else so get a different seat." I said. She moved to sit in the seat that I saved for Percy but I stopped her again. "No can do. Can't sit there. That seat is for Percy." She was clearly frustrated.

"You can't save seats. I want to sit there so I will." She said right back.

"Nope. Percy sits at the head of the table and there is nothing you can do that will change that." Annabeth told her. I noticed Percy come into the room looking tired and upset. "Seaweed brain. Good to see you're alive."

"Please, for the love of Gods, stop calling me that." He said walking to the seat and completely ignoring Patricia before sitting down. Something didn't look right with him. He was mopey and tired looking.

"What's wrong Perce?" I asked. Please for the love of Gods, be okay.

"My aunt IM me and said that the big 13 would be here soon. And my father and uncles aren't happy with you for some reason. Don't worry though because they aren't coming today." He said looking sad. My eyes widened when he said that. What? Their coming here? Why are they upset with me? What did I do?

"They never come down unless something big happened. And good luck Eddie, you'll need it.

"Guys we need to talk, in private. They told me to tell you guys something important and it's not good." Percy said looking at us. It must have been important if it got his eyes to change color. No one really notices it, but I do because after you stare into his eyes for as long as I have, you notice these things.

"We can meet upstairs in the attic if you want. Trudy got us permission a while ago to go up there when we want to or when we need to." I told him getting up from my seat and then helping him out of his. I walked to the door and showed them where the attic was. "Just go up those stairs and you'll be in the attic." I stayed behind because I could tell that Percy wanted to tell me something. Right when he was about to go upstairs, I pulled him away and turned him to face me.

"What's wrong? You look sad and worried. Did something else happen when you talked to the big 13?" I asked him when I saw that everyone was upstairs.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just tired and worried. The Big 13 never come down unless they need something." He said. His eyes started to turn to a light shade of blue, which told me that he was really worried and scared. Me, being the loving person that I am, pulled him to hug and kissed his forehead. Aren't I just a loving husband? I know what you're probably thinking. How could you be a husband when you're only in highschool? I'm over a thousand years old and I fell in love with Percy the moment I saw him. So for the past 500 years, me and him have been married.

I didn't notice the group of people poking their heads out the doorway right when I pulled away and started to head upstairs. Which should be sad because I am the God of Sight, Imagination, and Observation, but too late now.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I moved to sit on the floor at the only empty spot left of the little circle they made. Which meant that Percy didn't have a seat on the ground, so he I pulled him down on my lap, rested my chin on his shoulder, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What was so important that you called us here?" Nico asked.

"One, this isn't that bad but it's mostly aimed towards Eddie," Percy started, "Apollo and Arabella are coming down tomorrow. They said that they missed us. Two, Thalia says she misses us. And three, Luke is trying to save Cronos again. He has the fleece." He finished. I'm happy that my parents are coming and I miss Thalia too but why does Luke have to do this again? It was hard enough the first time. Can't he just let Cronos be and stop bothering us? I didn't really notice that I was tightening my hold on Percy until he put his hands on my arms and slightly tugged on them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that." I apologized, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to investigate. With my better hearing, I could hear whispering, breathing, and 7 heartbeats. That means we have some spies listening in at the bottom of the stairs. I turned my head back to Percy and whispered that in his ear. He decided that, since Nico was the stealthiest out of us, he would go and catch them spying.

Nico got up and started to walk to the shadows quietly before he completely disappeared. He must have reappeared behind them because we heard 7 different screams from the bottom of the stairs. I decided to go and 'interrogate' them. Percy got up off my lap and walked down the stairs with me following. I heard footsteps behind me, which meant that the others were following.

I reached the bottom of the steps to notice that they were all putting a hand over their hearts and were breathing deeply. "You guys okay?" I asked, faking innocence.

"No. He scared the shit out of me." Jerome said. Yes. Mission accomplished.

"Dinner's done" Trudy called, "someone help set the table." With that, Nina and Annabeth left to help.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock which meant we had to be in our rooms. As me, Percy, and Alec were leaving, I noticed the members of sibuna, minus Nina, talking. Which only meant they were holding a secret meeting without us.

I entered the room, gave Percy a quick goodnight kiss, and went to my bed. When everyone was in their own beds, Fabian walked in and went to his. I pretended to be asleep to see if they were actually meeting or not. At 12 o'clock, I noticed Fabian get out of his bed and leave the room, trying not to wake any of us up. I got out of bed and snuck over to the door, not before Percy and Alec got up and followed along too, and opened it quietly and walked out. When we got into the hall, Nina, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico were all leaving their rooms too. Which only meant one thing.

This meeting was about us.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Percy Jackson, House of Anubis, or Twilight.**  
**Warning: Slash, boyxboy Pairings:Eddie/Percy, Alfie/Amber, Mara/Jerome, Nina/Fabian, Nico/Alec, Arabella (Bella Swan)/Apollo**

* * *

**Amber's POV **

I was walking in the woods to the clearing with the rest of the sibuna gang, minus Eddie and Nina. We couldn't invite them and then talk about them to their faces. That's just rude and wrong. When we entered the clearing, no one noticed the group of people following us.

We all sat down in a circle and Joy started talking. "Okay, I'm gonna say a question that's probably on everyone's minds. How do they all know each other? What are they hiding?" She asked like one of us would possibly know the answer to.

"I asked Eddie how they all know each other, and he said that when he and Nina lived in America, they all met at camp. Him, Percy, and Grover knew each other from school though. I don't know the answer to the second question though. Also, have any of you noticed how Percy and Eddie act together? It's kinda weird." Fabian said. I guess that answers one of the many questions.

"I hope they're just friends because 1) Patricia has a crush on Eddie and 2) I'm sorry to say this Alfie but the boy Percy was really cute," I said, "I wouldn't mind Eddie and Patricia being together, they would look really cute together. And I know my second opinion is going to work well with me because I'm with Alfie." I finished. I noticed that everyone was staring at me with a weird look on their faces. I'm just gonna shut up now.

"I do NOT have a crush on Eddie. How could you think that? I meant, he's Eddie." Patricia argues.

"Denial." Jerome muttered under his breath. I started to giggle and I put my hand in front of my mouth to try to stop them from being heard.

I heard twigs breaking and leaves moving towards my right. When I looked over, I screamed on the top of my lungs. Right in front of me, was some sort of monster. It was looking at us like we were its prey or something.

**Annabeth's POV **

I was hiding behind a bush with Percy, Grover, Nico, Eddie, and Alec, and we heard their whole conversation. Which means they are suspicious of us. They are also curious about Percy and Eddie, which we can't have them find out. And really, Patricia liking Eddie? Cant say I saw that coming. I also heard the scream from Amber before I heard a series of other screams too. We can't have Percy and Eddie blow their cover, so me, Nico, Alec, and Grover all ran off when we saw the monster heading their way.

When we got there, the monster was a snake-like creature but with the head of a dragon and a body of a snake (I don't know if that's an actual monster but I couldn't think of anything). Nico ran to it with his sword in hand and started to fight while I put on my baseball cap and got out one of my many weapons while Alec was helping Nico try and defeat the monster. When the monster decided to grab Nico and Alec I stepped in. I ran up from behind, and stabbed it right where the dragon part of its body starts to turn into the snake part of its body. It screamed out in pain before dropping Alec and Nico and tried to slither away before i stabbed it again and it dropped to the ground dying. I instantly ran to where Nico and Alec were getting up off the ground when I noticed that the monster was dead and helped them up. I looked over to where the group was standing, and they were all staring at us with wide eyes and shocked, scared faces. I turned my head to the side when I noticed Eddie and Percy were standing to the sides with grins on their faces and holding a thumbs up, near their chests so they weren't that noticable. This made me really happy because I just got a thumbs up, not from one God but from two. Telling me that I did good.

I looked back towards the group and noticed that their faces still haven't changed. "I guess we have some explaining to do?" Nico said, sounding more like a question than a statement, letting his nervousness slip through.

"Yeah, you do" Fabian stated.

**Alfie's POV **

"I guess we have some explaining to do?" Nico said, stating it like he was unsure and was asking us.

"Yeah you do." Fabian said. I guess he noticed his question and decided to answer. I just want to know what they are and how they could do that. Oh well. I'll get my answers soon.

We arrived at the school and we all snuck into the attic were we would meet and get our answers.

"So you need to answer some questions" Patricia started, "First off, what are you and how and where did you learn to do all that?" She asked.

"We are half-bloods. Which means half human half God, but the Greek Gods. We learned to fight like this at a camp called Camp HalfBlood." Nico answered.

"Is this the camp that you all met at?" I asked.

"Me, Alec, Annabeth, and Grover did. We met the others at a different camp years back. It was too long ago and a horrible camp that I didn't even bother to remember the name of it. That's most likely the same with the others." Nico answered.

"If you guys are the children of Gods, who are your parents?" Jerome asked them.

"I'm the daughter of Goddess Athena, Nico is the son of Hades, Alec isn't the son of any because he's not one of us, and Grover doesn't have any Godly family members because he's a Satyr." Annabeth answered. _Woah, wasn't expecting that._ "You're lucky Thalia was on a hunt, you guys wouldn't have lasted this long with her here. It's rare to be a kid of the Big 3. They more powerful, and Thalia, being the daughter of Zeus, is more powerful than the rest of us, minus her two cousins, Nico, Son of Hades, and someone who will not be named because that is confidential. But I can tell you that it's a he and he's more powerful than the other two combined (don't know if that real or not but in this it's real), and that he's the Son of Poseidon." She told us.

_Damn. He's powerful._

"Anything else we should know?" Mara asked.

"Um, not really. The only thing that you might want to know and prepare for is that the Big 13 are coming. Which means that the 13 Gods are coming to visit." Grover answered.

"Wait, what? Why?" Patricia asked frantically. "Why are you two so calm about this?" She asked, directing it to Percy and Eddie.

"We already knew about this because we knew their secret for years and they told us about the Big 13 coming." Percy answered from his spot in between Eddie and Alec.

"Their coming because they need to talk to us." Annabeth answered.

"I've been meaning to ask this, is there a reason that that Alec boy hasn't said one word since I've seen him come here? And is there something going on between Percy and Eddie?" Patricia asked, not that nicely might I add.

"The reason Alec hasn't said anything is because he has no input to add and that there is no point to it when other's are already answering the questions. That and he chooses not to at this point. If your lucky enough, you might get to hear his voice." Nico answered. We looked at Alec for confirmation and got a nod of his head as an answer. "As for Percy and Edd-" " WHO'S UP THERE. IT'S 1 IN THE MORNING. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED." Victor's bed cut him off.

"We'll tell you another time, maybe." Nico said. We sighed in defeat and went downstairs. I got to my room to my room and looked out the door just in time to see Nico hugging Alec before telling him goodnight and coming in to go to sleep while Alec smiled and left to his room to go to sleep. I put my head on the pillow and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	4. The Trip To Camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Percy Jackson, House of Anubis, or Twilight.**

**Warning: Slash, boyxboy**

**Pairings:Eddie/Percy, Alfie/Amber, Mara/Jerome, Nina/Fabian, Nico/Alec, Arabella (Bella Swan)/Apollo**  
**Head's up. Arabella is Bella but i don't want to keep writing Arabella, so I will either call her Bella or Ella.**

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

Me and Arabella were walking up to the house that my son was staying in because we were allowed to come an hour earlier than the other God's because me and Ella haven't seen our son on two years. I know it's the same with the others, but they had contact with their kids while me and Ella had no way to contact him.

I reached me free arm, the one that Ella wasn't holding, and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door and introduced herself as Trudy. We were told to come inside.

"Hello. My name is Arabella, but call me Ella or Bella. This is my husband Apollo. We are here to see Eddie"

"Oh, right this way. They're expecting you. He is really excited to see you" Trudy said ushering us to a doorway that lead to what looks like a living room/dining room.

When we entered the room, I already spotted Eddie. He was sitting in a circle on the floor next to Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Alec, Grover, and Nina. He was sitting closer to Percy, and when I say closer I mean their sides look like they are attached together.

"Hello. We haven't seen you in a while" I said, which caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Eddie's head shot up towards us and he jumped up and ran to us. He engulfed me and Bella in a hug and wouldn't let go until I shot Percy a pleading look and he had to pry him off of us.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked us

"What? We aren't allowed to visit our son and his friends whom we haven't seen in 2 years?" Ella questioned with her eyebrows rising.

"No, you're allowed to visit. What I meant is, why are you guys here when everyone else isn't?"He asked

"They let us come an hour early considering we haven't had any contact with you in 2 years" I said

"They'll be here in about 30 minutes so we better talk before they arrive" Ella started, "Oh and Percy, where's my hello hug. I get one everyone time I see you, so why didn't I have one yet?" she finished.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I had to get Eddie to stop hugging you which took 5 minutes to do and then he started questioning you so I didn't have the chance" he answered back before hugging her. I forgot that he is one of the few Gods who aren't afraid of Arabella and what she could do when she's angry. They mostly joke around with each other. I forgot how close those two are. It's probably the fact that she treat's him like her own son since he's her son-in-law.

"Who's this Eddie?" A girl with reddish hair and punkish apparel said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guy's were there" He said. This made everyone, besides the Gods and demigods, or vampire and satyr in Alec and Grover's case, frown. The girl's face looked extremely hurt and upset. "Everyone, this is my mom and dad"

"Hello. My name is Arabella and this is Apollo" Ella said to everyone after she finally stopped hugging Percy. "She turned to Eddie and said "We should start talking before the others get here. And be prepared. Some of them are not happy with you and Nina."

**Eddie's POV**  
We were talking with my parents when the doorbell went off. I looked over to see Trudy answer the door and in walked all the other Gods. I looked over at Poseidon and noticed that he was staring at Percy with a big smile on his face. I looked at Percy to see that he also had a huge grin on his face and was also staring at his father.

"Nina and Eddie. It's good to see you. How long has it been Eddie? A year?" Zeus said smiling. "Ah, Percy. We haven't seen you in a while. Of course you two are back to being attached to each others hip and not leaving each other's sides. Well, we understand. Not being able to see each other in years is really hard."

"What do you mean by that? Were they close or something?" Patricia said. Shoot, I forgot they were even here.

"Close? They were as close as you could possibly get with someone. Well it is understandable considering they are-" He cut himself off when he noticed all the glares coming from us telling him to shut up. "Oh, you haven't told them how close you two were? Shocking" He said in actual surprise.

"Percy, I forgot to ask you this, how's the kids doing?" Hermes asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Good I guess. They're at camp with Thalia because they weren't allowed to come here, no matter how much they kept crying about it." He said.

"You have kids? How could you have kids when you're only a teenager?" Alfie asked.

"Hey, how come you couldn't bring them? I haven't seen them in, like, years. I miss them so much. I haven't seem them in so long that I have to keep looking at the pictures of us and them just to remember what they look like." Nina said.

"Nina, you know why he couldn't bring them" I said.

"Plus with the situation at hand, that adds another thing as to why they couldn't come here" Grover said.

"What situation?" me and Nina asked at the same time.

"That's what we are here to discuss" Athena said to me before leaning over to me and whisper something in my ear, "shouldn't we do introductions so they think we are somewhat normal, even though they were told about demigods, they don't know that they are living with 2 Gods and are being visited by many other Gods too"

"Introductions should be made before we leave to talk. My name is Athena. The others with me are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Ares, Apollo, Arabella, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis, and Hephaestus. There are usually two more of us but they are busy at the moment. And you are?" Athena said.

"I'm Fabian. This is Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, and Mara. Your names sound familiar but I can't remeber where I heard them before." Fabian said.

"Well, now that that is done, we have things to discuss. Come along everyone, and that includes you too Nina." Zeus said before leaving the house and walking out with us following right behind.

**Amber's POV**  
I have so many questions on my mind right now. Like, what situation? What did the man mean by Percy and Eddie being really close? Why did he cut himself off and then ask why they haven't told us how close they were? What is their actual relationship together?

"I don't like him" Patricia said

"Don't like who?" I asked

"That guy Percy. I worked hard to get to where I am in relationship status with Eddie, and once he comes in, its like all my work was useless."

"Where even are you in a relationship to Eddie?" Alfie asked

"One of these days he's gonna ask me out. I know it"

"How are you so certain about it?' I asked

"Because I see the way he stares at me"

"Guys, is anybody else wondering what the situation going on with them is?" Fabian asked us, taking our attention away from Patricia and towards him.

"I have but I don't think they would want us to know. If they did they would have told us" Jerome said

"Yeah, what Jerome said. It's probably big or something considering the looks on their faces" Mara said

"I'm gonna go find out. Anybody wanna join?" Fabian said.

"I'll go. If something is wrong and Eddie and Nina are involved I wanna know." I said, while everyone else nodded their heads.

We got up and left the house to see if we could find them. It didn't take long to spot them considering they were all standing right at the end of the walkway to the house. We spotted some bushes to hide in so we could listen.

"Nina, Eddie, we need you back. Luke's come back and this time with Titan's. Nina, you would go back to camp to catch up on everything you missed and to brush up on your fighting skills. Which, I'm hoping aren't that bad and that you and Eddie have been training everyday while you were here" The man, Zeus, said.

"Every day. 2 hours before everyone wakes up in the morning and an hour after everyone goes to sleep." Nina answered. What did she mean by that?

"Good. And Eddie, you will be joining us again in Olympus. Your throne has been empty for far too long and it's starting to affect us all. Percy more than others. You will be a big help in this upcoming war. Being the God of Observation, Imagination, Sight, and other things, you will be a great advantage. Plus, if you were to say  
no, I would force you to come and then you would have no choice but to come home. We need you." Zeus told Eddie. Wait, he's a GOD?

"I would come either way. I fight for the protection of my home. Oh, and the people of the Anubis house have been hideing behind those bushes over there and listening in on our conversation for the past 5 minutes" Eddie said. How on earth did he know we were here? We didn't make any noises.

"God of Observation, can't get anything past you" Poseidon said.

"You can't. I've tried, many times. It's like he see's everything" Percy said. I guess what he said was stupid because everyone just gave him looks like, seriously, how dumb are you?

"I feel bad for Eddie. You have to put up with him daily. How do you do it?" The man named Hermes said.

"You learn to tune him out when he says something stupid"

"Hey, you tune me out? Why? Am I that annoying or something that you of all people have to do that?" Percy asked offended.

"Props to you Eddie, having to live with him for over 500 years. I feel sorry for you but you are very lucky too. I'm somewhat jealous" Aphrodite said actually looking a little jealous yet she also looked like she was making fun of him. Wait did she just say over 500 years? They look like 16 or 17 years old.

"Sorry Aph, he's taken" Artemis said, "Anyway's you wouldn't survive a day with any of his kids." Percy has kids How? "Trust me, I had to babysit for him when he had to go take care of a problem somewhere in the sea's and I am forever scarred by it" Are they really that bad?

"I wish I could see them, I miss them. I haven't seen my own kids in so long. I feel horrible" Eddie said. Seriously, he has kids too?!

"Wait, guys, didn't you say that the Anubis kids were listening to us? They now know that you are a God and that you have kids." Nico said.

"Right. Come out from behind the bushes" Ares screamed at us

We all looked at each other before getting up and walking, very slowly, towards the group of people. We finally got to them and I finally noticed how much the demigods resembled the people standing in front of us. For example, Annabeth looks like Athena, and Nico looks like the creepy guy named Hades. I also noticed how the people positioned themselves. It was like this Zeus guy ruled over them. Where he was standing, everyone else was around him in a certain spots. Like Poseidon and Hades were on his sides with Percy and Eddie to Poseidon's other side on so on. It's like they always sit like this or they practice this certain arrangement and they have it perfect.

"What were you guys doing listening in on our conversation?" Zeus asked, his voice booming.

"We wanted to know what was wrong? We heard there was a situation and that it involved Nina and Eddie and we wanted to know what it was" Fabian said.

"Alright. Now let me ask you this. This goes to any of you who can answer this. Have you figured out who we are yet?"

We all stood there thinking of who they could possibly be when it hit me. "OMG. You guys are the Gods of Olympus" I said, which earned me weird looks from my friends.

"Very good Amber. Do you know who is who?" Hera said, with a smile on her face.

"Um, I think. I remember reading about the Gods in school once but it was a while a go so I might not know all of you." I answered honestly.

"That's alright, just tell us who you know." Artemis said.

"Alright. There's Zeus, husband to Hera, Poseidon, father to Perseus and husband to Amphitrite, Hades, father to Nico and husband to Persephone, Apollo and Arabella, married and parents to Eddison. Ares, and Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena, Artemis, Hera, and Hestia. Then there's the two youngest God, Perseus and Eddison." Right when I finished, my eyes grew wide when I realized that Percy and Eddie were the two youngest Gods which meant that those two are married. The two were looking straight at me with a look in their eye's that looked like they were begging me not to tell anyone they were together.

"Very good Amber. You are clearly smart and have lots of potential for greatness in your future." Hestia said

"Now if you don't mind, you guys have some bags to pack." Zeus said looking at the demigods.

"Wait, they're leaving?" Patricia asked

"Yes, they are needed back home" Poseidon said.

"Can we at least say good-bye before they go?" I asked hopefully

"Fine, but make it quick" Ares said

**Percy's POV**  
"You okay? You look happy yet upset at the same time. Why?" I asked Eddie when we got inside the house, and I pulled him into the living room while everyone else went to pack their things.

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just, I'm gonna miss this place. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to go back and see everyone at camp and Olympus. It's just, I was living here for about 2 years now, it's gonna be sad having to leave this place, but at the same time I can't wait to." He admitted.

"Hey, it's fine. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen because of that. We all miss things. I still miss the blue foods that my 'mom' used to make when I had to stay with her that one time. And you miss your friends. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Hey guys. What's up? Why are you out here and not packing like everyone else is?" A girl, Joy, asked us, coming inside with the rest of the Anubis gang behind her.

"I wanted to talk with Percy before we packed up" Eddie told them.

"Oh okay. Hey can I talk to you 2 alone for a minute?" Amber asked. Great, I already know where this is going.

"Sure, I guess. But it has to be quick because we still have quite a bit to pack" I said.

While everyone besides me, Eddie, and Amber were leaving the room, we moved over to the couch to sit and talk.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" I asked.

"You two are the youngest Gods Perseus and Eddison, aren't you?" She said.

"Yeah, but don't tell the rest of the Anubis gang. They can't know. Especially the fact that if you know who we are then you know how close we are. They can't know that either" Eddie said.

"Alright. Now let me get this straight. You two are Perseus and Eddison. The two youngest Gods but have been married to each other for about 500 years. That means that you guys have kids. What are there names?" she asked, clearly excited to learn that we have kids, many kids.

"Um, there are a lot of kids. But me and Eddie have a 2 sons and a daughter of our own. Adopted. The oldest is Gabriel, then Jeremiah, and finally, their little sister, who is 5 years old, is Angela." I answered. While I was saying thins Eddie had this sad and upset look in his eyes like he was about to cry. Amber had a look of happiness and sadness.

"Why were they left to get adopted?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I don't know but they will never be put back in an adoption center again. Right now they are at the camp with their aunts and uncles. If you want I could show you a picture. I always have one with me at all times."

I showed her the picture which made her break down into more tears. I can understand why though. They all look like innocent little angels. With Gabriel being the oldest at 16 years old. He looks like a spitting image of Eddie. Down to the hair color and everything. Jeremiah, being only 13 years old, has a look mixed between mine and Eddies. He has my hair color but Eddies eyes. Then, there's little 5-year-old Angela. She has a light brown hair color and my eyes. In the picture, it shows me, Eddie, Angela, Jeremiah, and Gabriel all at a park, with the biggest grins on our faces. The thing that made this picture like 10x cuter was that Angela had a little bit of ice cream on her face.

"I would ask if you want to see them in person but I don't think you can."

"Non-sense Perce. This girl is in tears after looking at a picture of them, she deserves to meet them in person. She is allowed to come to camp with us, that is if she wants" Zeus bellowed from behind me.

"Really I can come with you guys?" She asked while wiping her face.

"If you want. Now you guys have to pack your things and then meet us back down here once you are down." Hades said.

* * *

"Okay, you guys ready?" Poseidon asked us.

"Wait, why does Amber have her things?" Patricia asked from behinds us.

"Cause we said she can come with us because she was the first and only one out of you guys to figure out who we are. So she was allowed to come" Zeus said, "Now, Amber, since this is your first time doing this, I want you to hold onto once of us that you would feel most comfortable with. It can be one or two people"

Right when he finished, Amber walked over to me and Eddie. Eddie grabbed hold of her left hand while he grabbed my hand with his other. I looked over and noticed that everyone started to hold hands. So I grabbed hold of Nico's other hand.

"Amber, you are going to feel a little weird when we do this but whatever you do, don't let go and don't open your eyes until we say so." Artemis said, who was standing on the other side of Amber.

When we started to leave, I felt more hands grab onto me. I don't know what happened but next thing I knew, we were in Camp Half-Blood with the rest of the Anubis gang on the ground behind me.

"What do you guys think you were doing?" Zeus all but screamed. This caused lightning to strike and thunder could be heard now. He was beyond mad now.

"We wanted to help. If you bring-" Alfie was cut off by a voice screaming. It was an all to familiar voice. Or should I say voices.

"DADDY" A voice, Angela, screamed from behind me.

"DAD" Two other voices screamed not a second later.

I turned around to see 3 figures running towards us. This brought a HUGE smile on both mine and Eddie's faces. As well as the other Gods and demigods but not as big as ours.

"Dad?" Patricia asked.

"Are they who I think they are?" Amber whispered to me. I turned to look at her an nodded. Her face turned into a grin before her eyes started to water up again but no tears fell this time. I guess she didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

I guess I wasn't paying attention because the next thing I know me and Eddie were on the ground with 3 bodies hugging us. When I looked at the 3 people, there was no mistaking it. They were Jeremiah, Angela, and Gabriel. Eddie and I hugged them back. When we stood up, Angela had tears pouring down her face that it broke my heart.

I picked her up and held her on my hip. "What's wrong Angel? Miss us?" I asked. She only nodded her head before crying even more and shoving her head on my chest. I started to rub her back, trying to comfort her. I looked over to see the boys both had tears in their eyes but they weren't falling. I guess they wanted to act tough. But once they saw Angela break down crying, Jeremiah joined in crying and hugging Eddie. Seconds later Gabriel did the same thing as Jeremiah.

When I looked at Amber, I guess she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and started to cry. "Hey, Angel, I want you to meet someone important." I said walking over to Amber. "Amber, this is Angela. Angela, this is my friend Amber." I said.

"Hi Angela. You look just as pretty as you do in the pictures I've seen from your father." Amber said, trying to stop the tears that were rolling down her face.

"Want to hold her?" I asked.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded my head yes before handing over Angela.

I looked over to see Patricia walk over to Eddie. "Hey, Eddie? Can I talk to you? Alone?" Patricia asked.

* * *

**FINALLY ITS UP! I had this finished for to long. I just remembered to post this when I was updating another story as well. Already working on the next chapter so it won't be that long before I post that one too.**

**Now to finish updating other stories so I could be done in time to watch SUPERNATURAL. One of my favorite shows.**

**Stay tuned for the next one!**


End file.
